


Me Too

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: All the Cheesy Tropes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cas thinks Dean is a homophobe, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, College AU, Dean is straight until proven bi, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic John Winchester, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Miscommunication, Misconceptions, Misunderstandings, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Roommates, Wow, why are there so many destiel-specific tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Cas and Dean are college roommates because it's not like there aren't a million other College AU Destiel fics out there. But...COLLEGE AUS THOBasically, Cas is openly gay and Dean's been acting weird around him lately, so he assumes that Dean feels uncomfortable because he's homophobic. Dean, on the other hand, is afraid that Cas might be right...





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why, but this little fic has been stuck abandoned in my Google Docs for almost two months now and I attempted to edit it but I never posted it...*shrug* who knows why? Probably because it's not that good? But it's here anyways bc I feel really bad about not posting anything in FOREVER (besides a few tiny boring poems from my drafts which don't really count).  
> So yeah, here I am again! I'm still here *waves* hello! School has just been rough and inspiration has not been my friend recently :/ here's hoping I'll get it back soon!!

_I have to get a new roommate._

 

He had no idea why he hadn’t thought of it sooner. What would be easier than simply switching rooms and living with some other guy?

 

Well, would that other guy spend his free time curled up in bed reading some worn paperback with a soft smile? Would the new roommate keep his room tidy in a way that somehow still looked relaxed and inviting? Would he sit still and upright on top of the covers and close his eyes whenever it rained, listening to nothing but the pattern of the water on the roof and the soggy ground outside?

 

No. No other roommate could be like that. And that’s exactly why he needed a new one.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. The guy’s _stares_ , for one thing. Those eyes were blue enough to make anyone envious; to the point where, at the beginning of the school year, Dean had found himself waking up earlier than usual some days just to see Cas wake up with his eyes the same color just to confirm they weren’t colored contacts. Nope. Blue through and through. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

 

And they never stopped staring at him. It was really starting to get on his nerves. But that wasn’t the only thing about his randomly-assigned roommate. The guy held no meaning to the idea of _personal space_. Sure, when they were in their room they made sure to stick to their own half when the other was there, and generally they both felt comfortable enough to change in front of each other as long as they were preoccupied doing something else.

 

But when they were talking, or arguing, or walking together? He wouldn’t give him three inches of space to breathe in. It was suffocating and awkward and just _odd._ But then again, most things about Cas were odd. Not always in a bad way, though.

 

Dean knew his roommate was a good person; he’d never thought otherwise. The man was patient and polite, quiet and pensive. He could talk to someone for hours and then hole up in his room for days. He could spend his entire free day reading some old paperback in his room and still be spotted by Dean at a party that same night. From what Dean could tell, he kept up with his many classes with ease, sometimes even helping Dean with his own studies.

 

There was nothing _wrong_ with Cas. So why did he always feel so weird around him?

 

Only one explanation came to mind, which he tried to push down for weeks without success. He didn’t care that Cas was gay, did he? On the inside, subconsciously, even when the rest of him told everyone and himself that he was accepting of anybody, an _ally_?

 

No. He would know. He’d spent _years_ trying to rid himself of his father’s homophobic influence; all his life he’d tried to block it out, remind himself that none of it was true and that his dad just didn’t understand and never would. If Cas liked guys, so what? As long as he didn’t have sex in their room when Dean was there, why would he mind?

 

He _didn’t_ , that’s why. He had no reason to hate the guy, or even dislike him like some of his old friends used to. Actually, he was almost glad for that, because their inability to accept Cas’s sexuality allowed Dean to weed out the people he didn’t want to be friends with for the rest of his time in school. Cas hadn’t seemed to notice any of their homophobic comments, perhaps because Dean was so quick to drop the friends who made them.

 

In that way, he felt almost protective of his roommate, although he would never admit it. They were friends, really- so how was Dean supposed to explain that he didn’t want to be roommates anymore?

 

Or, more specifically, why he didn’t want to _just_ be roommates with Cas?


	2. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know Dean's thoughts...but what is Cas thinking?
> 
> Also silly me never actually told you about the tumblr post that inspired this! It was a picture of an article (Fake? Real? Who knows, it's from the internet) with the headline "Straight guy worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he’s fallen in love with him"  
> "Plot twist: it turns out I don’t have any problem with (Cas) kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing."
> 
> Anyways, now that that's out of the way, here's Cas's chapter!

_I have to get a new roommate._

 

He couldn’t tell why he’d ever thought it would be like it was in the videos, in the pamphlets. _All-inclusive_ , it had bragged, showcasing a clipart of the pride flag underneath a message swearing that this was a place where you didn’t have to be afraid of being oppressed or bullied or left out.

 

Maybe they could speak for the school and the staff, but not for the students. At least not all of them. Some of them, even if they didn’t say it, didn’t accept him and probably never would. Unfortunately for Cas, one of those people just happened to be the one man he’d be forced to live with for the entire semester.

 

He supposed it might be too late to request a different roommate now, almost two months after the beginning of the school year, but he still considered it. Sure, he supposed Dean was a decent person to share a room with; he barely had any belongings, and although what he did have was generally on the floor, it was at least on _his_ side of the floor, not Cas’s. They’d quickly worked out a routine over the past few weeks, and thankfully it had worked itself out. Cas preferred to shower at night while Dean showered in the morning, so the issue of having privacy to change was solved almost instantaneously. They worked around each other’s schedules, sometimes studying together for the classes they were both taking.

 

It was a good relationship to have with a roommate, one of the best kinds you could get, which was why Cas had been hesitating. Besides, by the time he realized what Dean thought of him, it was too late to do anything about it. If he’d known earlier, he would’ve been able to prevent the casual study sessions or conversations they had all the time. He could’ve just stayed away, far enough to avoid whatever thoughts Dean might express about him but close enough to pretend he didn’t care.

 

But now they ate lunch together in the cafeteria some days, walked the same paths on their way to classes, waved and said hello as they passed each other, and were, in most intentions of the word, friends. This itself shouldn’t have been a problem, and it wasn’t- Dean was loud, arrogant, and borderline obnoxious; but he was also nice to Cas and respected his space. He was a good friend to have, really, but it was all drowned out in Cas’s mind by the fact that more likely than not, Dean was homophobic.

 

He’d never said it to Cas’s face- only an asshole or an idiot would dare to do that- but there were certain things he said and did that just gave it away. Dean was awkward and quiet around him in a way that he never was around any of his other friends. He steered away from all talk about sexuality or dating whenever possible, only mentioning girls occasionally but just enough for Cas to assume that he was completely, one-hundred percent straight. He didn’t like to assume things; people had assumed things about him his entire life, after all.

 

And maybe he _did_ see Dean’s gaze linger on certain male students that they passed in the hallway. Maybe he _did_ talk about some of his friends from high school more fondly than others, in a way that might not have been taken as entirely heterosexual by someone who knew what to look for.

 

But the instant he unintentionally drifted into thought during a dull history lecture one morning and his mind turned to Dean in a way that _definitely_ wasn’t meant for friends, he shoved it away with all his power and decided that the best thing for him was to totally ignore anything about Dean’s sexuality. Because if he got _any_ indication that Dean was _anything_ other than straight, his mind would spiral down into hell and then he’d have to go through the torture of crushing on his own roommate for the entire semester.

 

He wasn’t going to go through that again. The past four years of high school had caused enough unrequited crushes to last a lifetime, and he wasn't going to let that happen again- especially over Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow?? That's right, you'll figure out why I never posted this before now...but whatever, there's nothing wrong with a little cheesy cliche trope action every once in a while, right?


	3. DeanCas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN. It's confrontation time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRYYY THIS WAS DRAFTED BUT I FORGOT TO POST IT AHHHH SORRY IT'S HERE NOW

Cas’s heartbeat was already skyrocketing by the time Dean came into the room. He was perched on the edge of the bed, running once more through the words he wanted to say to his roommate. Dean didn’t seem to notice the tension at first as he tossed his bag on his bed and kicked his shoes off with a sigh.

 

“Hey Cas,” he greeted his roommate tiredly, flopping down on the thin mattress without preamble.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Weirdly enough, Dean immediately glanced over at him, as if those two words had somehow managed to convey what Cas was feeling.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked. “You look a bit stressed.”

 

Cas blinked. He was surprised that Dean had even noticed. It wasn’t like they usually ignored each other, but it _had_ only been two months since they’d moved in together.

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he replied almost automatically, internally cringing at the realization that he’d missed a perfect opportunity to talk to Dean seriously.

 

His roommate rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow with a groan, apparently satisfied with Cas’s answer. Cas’s stomach churned at the thought of having to say something like this to his friend, but did he really have a choice?

 

“Actually, uh…” Dean rolled back over, squinting up at Cas.

 

“Yeah?” Cas looked away, suddenly put off by the eye contact. He saw Dean frown as he stared down at the drab carpet, and with a creaking of bedsprings they were sitting face to face. “What’s up? There was actually something I needed to talk to you about, too, but you can go first.”

 

 _Deep breath. I can do this._ Castiel glanced back up at Dean, ignoring the fact that they were two feet apart from each other, and stared back into Dean’s green eyes defiantly.

 

“I’ve been thinking about us,” he started, causing a light blush to bloom across his face. “Sorry, not like that.” Dean smiled at him, confused. “I meant our whole…situation. Living together as roommates.”

 

As he waited for it to dawn on Dean, waited for the hurt and anger to cross his face, he was surprised to see relief instead.

 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.” Cas slumped against the wall behind him, feeling only a slight sense of disappointment instead of the relief that should’ve been coursing through him at Dean’s words. _Of course. He wants to switch roommates because he doesn’t like that I’m gay._

 

“I just…” Dean continued, scratching the back of his neck in what Cas interpreted to be an awkward gesture. “I feel like I shouldn’t need to say this, but I don’t think I’m being very fair to you.”

 

“No, I don’t think you are,” Cas said a bit coldly. He probably should’ve been happy Dean was finally owning up to being a homophobe, but he couldn’t be bothered to keep the anger out of his voice anymore. They could’ve been good friends if Dean didn’t have to ruin it like this.

 

Dean didn’t flinch at Cas’s tone, much to his own surprise. He just looked sad as he stared at his friend.

 

“I didn’t realize at first, not really. I wasn’t ever _trying_ to be rude, even though it might’ve seemed like I was. I like being friends with you, Cas, and it took me a while to realize why I felt so weird when you were around.” He looked away, then, continuing to speak to Cas’s socked feet instead of his face. “I’m really sorry, man. I didn’t want this to mess anything up- I mean that. It’s just…we had a good thing going, and I don’t want to have to say this, but…do you remember that day you brought Alex back to the dorm?”

 

Cas wasn’t expecting the last part of Dean’s little speech, and his head tilted to the side in a confused frown. “Yes?” He spoke a bit defensively, remembering how Dean had looked at him as he’d left the room. “You know we weren’t going to have sex or anything in here, if that’s what you were angry about.”

 

Dean ran a hand through his short hair, sighing. “It was, Cas, but not like that. I wasn’t mad at you for bringing a guy back here.”

 

Cas took a deep breath. _Oh, really? That’s not what it looked like._ “Well, why were you mad at me, then? If it’s because I’m gay then you might as well just get a new roommate tomorrow and be done with it.” He hated the way his voice shook as he spoke- with anger, hurt, defeat.

 

Dean’s eyes widened at Cas’s response, and he leaned forward, closing the space between them until one of his hands was on Cas’s thigh.

 

“Dude! No, of course not! That’s what I thought it was, at first-“ Cas drew back, and Dean let him. “-but it’s not. I’ve tried so hard to put my dad’s crap behind me, Cas. I really have. It took me a long time- way too long, really- to see what I’d actually done.” _Been an idiot. Fallen in love with my own roommate._

 

“And what was that, Dean?” _Hurt my feelings? Made me feel like I wasn’t accepted? Made me lose a good roommate?_

 

Dean shook his head, looking away. “It’s stupid. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t even be saying anything about this.”

 

“No, you should,” Cas found himself saying, “it’s important to know these kinds of things about your roommate, you know.” _So that you can get a new one._

 

“Alright…well I just…Cas, you’re going to think I’m a complete asshole, and I am, but I’m not a homophobe.”

 

“Well that’s news to me.”

 

“No, seriously.” He met his friend’s eyes again, finally. “I like you, Cas.”

 

“And I like you too, Dean; you’re a good roommate…generally. But not if you’re going to keep acting so weird with me.”

 

“ _No_ , Cas. Stop it. I meant that I _like_ you.”

 

“You-“ he stopped short. “You _like_ me.” _He_ likes _me?_

 

“Yes, Cas, I do. And I didn’t know how to tell you, because I knew you thought I was being all homophobic and shit, and _I_ was afraid I was, at first, but I finally realized that I wasn’t angry at you for hooking up with Alex. I was angry because _I_ wasn’t the one hooking up with you.” Cas stared blankly at Dean, all the memories from the past two months flooding back to him. It made sense, really. This whole time, Dean hadn’t been trying to tell him he was being homophobic. He was trying to tell him that it was exactly the opposite.

 

“But…you’re straight.” Dean winced.

 

“Nope. Bi-curious was what I went with throughout high school, and once I got to college it, well, _evolved._ I haven’t come out to anyone or anything, I just decided about a month ago that I was really just bi.” He shifted on the uncomfortable bed, unsure of how to continue. “So, you’re the only one who knows, I guess. And I know a lot of the people I used to hang out with were people who would give me shit for that, so I’m not hanging out with them anymore. I’m hoping that I can still hang out with you, though. You’re cool and if you just want to be friends, it’s fine with me. I totally get it.”

 

But Cas was already shaking his head and leaning forward to capture Dean’s lips in his, still not quite believing what he was hearing. Dean pushed forward into the kiss, and a pleasantly surprised noise escaped his throat. When they parted, Cas stared straight into his roommate’s eyes and smiled softly.

 

“Well, at least we won’t have to worry about each other’s roommates.”

 

Dean laughed. “I came in here expecting to switch roommates today, you know.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I’m glad I don’t have to.” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas again, just because he could. _I wish I could do this all damn day with you._

 

“Me too, Dean.” _Me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this one was probably pretty short and not as well-written compared to some of my other stuff, but I promise once I have the time I'll be posting better things. I just wanted to get something out to you guys so thanks so much if you stuck around until the end! You're awesome and I hope to be back with more stories soon :D
> 
> Who knows, some might even be more than a few thousand words...hehehehe...you'll just have to wait and see ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. Cas's chapter goes up tomorrow, so stay posted ;) there are 3 chapters in total!


End file.
